Power Shift
by Shikon Nobara
Summary: Now that i have your attention, read this fic. Yusuke has to deal with another annoying evil guy, but this guy's human, with a few benefits...
1. Chapter I: Attack on the Spirit realm

Power Shift

            "Koenma, sir!  He's here! Everyone in the first three levels are dead! We've had to shut down every door, but he's bursting through each one!  You should get out of here, sir, really!"

 "Ogre," Koenma replied, "I'm not leaving this room!  Get a barrier up and get Yusuke on this right…" Koenma didn't finish his sentence.  The ogre wouldn't hear him anyway.

Yusuke was **supposed to be with the principal, Mr. Takanaka, but as usual, he was on the roof, lounging.  "I wonder where Botan is.  I haven't had a case in a month!" thought Yusuke.  Then he heard something, "YUSUKE!" it was Keiko. "Yusuke you're supposed to be with Takanaka-san's office!" **

"I know." Replied Yusuke. Then he heard someone else yelling at him. "YUSUKE!" This time it was Botan. "Get Kuwahara, we need to go, NOW!' Yusuke was in a huge shock.  Botan was bruised and cut all over, and her oar was broken.

 "But Botan…" was Yusuke's well thought out reply, when he was cut off.

 "NOW!"

"Haha.  Koenma.  How delightful.  Is your father, king Enma at home?"  Spoke a figure of a man.  He had long, blue robes on.  Hs hair was extraordinarily long, and jet black, except for two long strands of bangs, longer than any other part of his hair, and on each side, which were white.  He had a tattoo running up his arm, of a dragon.

  "Who are you?"  Koenma yelled at the figure, but then the man hurled an energy ball at Koenma, and suddenly, he was being covered in a dark glow, and then it covered his whole body.  "Congratulations Koenma, you've just been frozen in time."

"Kuwahara, come on, now! We need to go!" was Yusuke's speech when he burst into Kuwahara's classroom. 

"Urameshi! What the heck are you doing here!" was Kuwahara's response.  

"Come on!" 

 Kuwahara followed Yusuke to the roof.  "Urameshi, tell me what this is about!" Kuwahara yelled in between steps.  

"I'll tell you when I know!  All I know is Botan looks horrible, and she better have a good explanation for it!"  when they got to the roof, they found Botan sitting down.  

"Botan, what's happened?" said Kuwahara.  

She replied, "I was attacked, by demons.  They have attacked the whole spirit world.  We need you and Kuwahara to…" she was interrupted.

  "Don't forget us.  We probably know more about this than you." Said an exhausted Hiei, with Kurama, equally tired, by his side.  "What has happened to you two? Were you also attacked by demons?" asked Botan.  

"In a sense." Answered Kurama, "the one who is attacking the spirit world, the army's leader, is actually human.  But unlike Yusuke or Kuwahara, he runs of demon energy.  His attacks are demon based.  But normal humans don't have demonic energy, just like this one.  He is taking Energy from the demon world and the demons themselves!"

Koenma awoke to find himself in a huge amount of pain.  He was in the middle of the ruins of his tower, surrounded by demons.

  "Koenma, so good of you to join us.  I've freed you from your time seal to talk to your father.  Tell him I have you as a hostage, and if he doesn't surrender the spirit world to me, I will not only take it by force, but I will exterminate his son as well.  Now TALK!"  

"Father…? Can you hear me? Good.  I have been kidnapped.  Father, send help!  My Tower was destroyed and I need you to come to it and save…" Koenma was cut off, sealed again by the evil wizard. 

 " Damn him! Now we need to move!  Demon, go tell the ranks to prepare to go.

"Ah!" Kurama said as he fell to the ground. 

 "Oh no!  Kurama!" yelled a shocked Botan.  "Quick! Lets get him to Genkai's place.  She'll know what to do!  Hiei, I'm guessing you're next.  We better hope Genkai can help us.  We can't afford not to have you." Said Yusuke as he and Kuwahara picked up Kurama.

At Genkai's, they got Kurama into a bed for some treatment.  "Hiei!  Come here.  I have something for you.  This will give you some Spiritual energy for the time being.  You'd better use it wisely though, or you will faint here like Kurama, and considering that you might be going into a heated battle, you'll need it." Said Genkai as she put some bandages onto Botan's head.  "Yusuke!  Come with me. It's about time you learned to use your spiritual energy as not just an offense." 

            Yusuke, confused at this point, decided that if his master was going to help, he'd go for it.  "Follow me, Yusuke, we're going into the forest."

            "Genkai… I thought that you taught me everything I need to know… why am I doing this?"  As Yusuke finished his sentence, Genkai stopped and threw a large log at him, and before Yusuke could think about reacting, his arm threw itself in between him and the log, and he caught it.

            "What was that?!?  Genkai, is this some sort of training for my reflexes, because if it is, believe me, I don't need it."

            "This isn't for that, stupid!  This is training for the mind and you.  You need to learn to use your spiritual energy to block instead of keep attacking.  This technique is called The 'Spiritual shield' and you need to learn to use it as an impulse instead of your body.  What if somebody was to do this instead?"  Then Genkai shot a spirit shotgun strait at Yusuke.  His impulse was to block with his hands, but because of Genkai's little speech, he thought better of it, and then jumped out of the way.

            "What is it, try to kill Yusuke day?"

            The demons were preparing to move the ranks.  If you were to fly over, you would see that the army covered many fields.  "MARCH PEOPLE!  I don't need slackers in my army! Lets go, that toddler let our location out, and if we don't move soon, his father will send another army to fight us.  LET'S GO!"

"You need to keep at it!  Keep trying!" Genkai screamed at Yusuke.  By this time she had already thrown five rocks, seven logs, and shot of her shotgun twice, but Yusuke's impulses kept on prevailing.  He had dodged every thing, but hadn't unleashed a single trace of Spiritual energy.  

"What is this about? Some spiritual shield really isn't going to do much."

"If you think that way, then see if you can dodge this."  Genkai then unleashed the most awesome blast of energy from both of her hands.  The energy was racing at Yusuke, and there was no dodging that.  If he blocked with his arms, he would loose the front of his body.  There was no option but to try the shield.  He put up his arms, and screamed and unleashed a huge amount of energy.  All he could think about was blocking that blast.  Then a blue aura surrounded him.  It formed a solid barrier around him, and as he saw the blast come towards him, It was reflected into oblivion.

"Your shield was good…" Said Genkai, "but next time, try not to use so much energy.


	2. Chapter II: Devistation

Power Shift, Ch.II, Finding Hope 

            "Where're Yusuke and Genkai?   Do you know Botan?"  Asked a confused Kuwahara.  He thought that if he were called out of school for this, he would have rather been in school.

            "They are in the woods, training.  Genkai is teaching Yusuke a new technique.  Did you feel that huge energy?  That was probably Yusuke completing whatever it was Genkai was teaching him.  Kuwahara and Hiei, you'd better come on, we should get to spirit world before everything is taken over."  Answered Botan, who looked a little uneasy, but she felt sure that Genkai would take care of Yusuke.

"What do you mean, use less power!  That shot would have destroyed me if I hadn't have done that!"  Said Yusuke. He was quite angry with Genkai for her complete lack of his safety, after all, she was supposed to be his teacher.

            "That's right.  If you use the shield like that, you're power will run dry in an instant.  Use less power; any spiritual shield would have done that same thing.  You need to ration your energy."

            At that moment, Botan flew down on her oar.  "Are you two done yet?  We need to get going, Yusuke.  Spirit world could be completely controlled by demons now.  Lets get to it."  Said Botan.  

            "He's ready.  Hopefully he'll find out that energy shouldn't be used whenever you like."  Said Genkai.

            " Good.  Genkai, take care of Kurama.  I'll come back and check after I drop off our fighters.  Kuwahara and Hiei are coming, they're right behind me."  Replied Botan.

            "Here we are.  Lets go."  Called a voice, belonging to Kuwahara.  

            Everyone was ready,

            Everyone left on the oar, and Botan flew very fast towards spirit world, and what everyone saw was a horrid, dry land.  Every plant was dead, every stream or lake, including the Sanzu River, was dried out.  Yusuke was confused.

            "What's all this about Botan?  The last time I was in spirit world, it was all lush and green.  Everything was alive!  What happened?"

            "That's what happened when the Demon Army moved in.  They decimated everything that was once alive.  We still don't know all their motives for doing so, but we do know that they have captured Koenma and have him hostage.  King Enma won't stand for this, though.  He probably has an army of Ogres headed for them right now.  We'd better hurry or a war could ensue."  Botan Said.  After her little speech, everyone had landed in the middle of a field.  It looked not just brown and dry, but like someone had dropped millions of rocks onto it.  Everyone was in complete shock.  They all wondered how it got to be so bad.  Yusuke broke the silence.

            "This is weird.  What happened here?  Don't tell me it was…"

            "I'm afraid so.  This is where we thought they were.  It seemed they've moved though.  I wonder how long ago?  Lets see if we can track them, they couldn't have gone far." Said Botan.  She seemed to be looking for something.  "Ah!  Here.  Look at this. The footprints lead off into the mountains.  They must be either trying to hide in the mountains or…Oh no."

            "What?  What is 'oh no'?"  Asked Yusuke.  

            "That way…that way is the only way to the only portal to the human world.  It was used in ancient times for humans to pass themselves into this world.  It was never sealed off because it was always an exit point for people to pass when needed, but King Enma placed the mountains there so it would be intensely hard to reach.  That means that…"

Kuwahara finished her sentence. "That means that this freak show is going to try and attack the human world!   We have to intercept them.  Botan…What's the fastest way around that mountain range?"  

"That's the hard part.  The fastest way around that mountain range is through it.  Most likely the army has tried to get up it.  That will definently buy us some time.  That's the trick that most people don't know.  There's a little surprise at the top."   Replied Botan.  

            While Yusuke and Botan were talking, Hiei was thinking and looking at the mountain.  The ice at the top was so pure, it reminded him of Yukina.  He couldn't help wondering, "Where was she?"

            The four started towards the Mountains.  Yusuke and Kuwahara were eager and started running. Meanwhile, Hiei and Botan started talking.  

            "Botan…can I ask you a favor?  Please, I need to know…where is Yukina?  Is she ok?  Please…Will you go find her?"  This was the first time Botan had ever seen Hiei show so much emotion.  It was really inspiring.

"Hiei, I…Sure.  Yes, I'll find her."  Said Botan, with a tone of sympathy in her voice.  It was true, she did believe he really did care for her.  But why couldn't he tell her who he really was.  It didn't make sense.  Botan decided to let Hiei tell the boys where she had gone, and as she took off, she looked in despair at Hiei.  He really looked tired of living a lie.  He was going to tell her.  She could feel it. 

            As Botan flew away, she decided to go and check on Kurama first.  In the air, she could see everything.  Human world wasn't exactly spirit world, but it was a nice place.

            Botan got to Genkai's temple, and found Genkai in a training room, beating up an old bag. 

"Genkai…how is Kurama?"  She asked.  She did try not to get in the middle of anything.

"Oh.  Botan."  She stopped beating up the bag.  "0Yes, he is doing quite well.  He has almost made a full recovery, I don't know what that was, but it probably wasn't a drainage of demonic power.  It was something else.  Anyway, it doesn't look like much of anything anymore."  Botan found this as good news.  

            "Oh good.  After I find Yukina, we can get back to the spirit realm.  Thank you Genkai, goodbye!"  Botan yelled as she flew away, deciding that she should go back to spirit world to look for Yukina.  As she got there, the grief from having her world be demolished with a single blast was too much, and she had to rest and let go.  She cried, for her world, for her lord, for just about everything within the realms of the spirit world.  She was going to pull herself together.  She continued to look for Yukina.  Her thoughts were, that if Yukina were in spirit world, she would be in her village, practicing her healing power.  Botan would try there first.

As Botan got to the village, she saw flames.  Flames everywhere.  The army had attacked the village.


End file.
